


Let Me Teach You

by turnedtechgodhead



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Force Feeding, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtechgodhead/pseuds/turnedtechgodhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is tired of his "pupil" ignoring his teaching and Karkat has to deal with the repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough is enough

There he goes on again. You see his lips moving but you hear no sound. Thank fuck you have mastered the art of blocking out annoying dancestors. If you hadn't you were sure you would parquet off the handle and try to kill the already dead troll. You have already tried the first part. You have gone off on him so many times but your dancestor has yet to be deterred in his attempts to get you into whatever justice bullshit he tries to spit out. Then again, part of you still wonders if the other half is possible. Can these douche piles die a second time?  
This provokes more thoughts into Karkat's mind. He can't say he's ever had any thoughts about having any sort of quadrant with Kankri but he can't help but just imagining Kankri tied to his be, no doubt give him a look of such hate that it makes Karkat's mouth water. That oversized red sweater would be tossed to the floor along with those overly tight pants, which should be a trigger warning in itself.   
He would be free to roam his hands over Kankri's body. Running his fingers up his body to his nipple and giving them a twist. Kankri hisses but Karkat quickly quiets him with a sloppy kiss as he reaches down to stroke-

“Karkat.” Karkat snaps out of his fantasies and kinds Kankri giving him a hard stare. Right. He was supposed to be listening. “Karkat. Were you listening? What was the last thing I just said?”

No matter the answer, he would get some sort of lecture. “You ask me if I heard the last thing you said.” Karkat smirked as Kankri stood in silence. Wow. That was a first, the guy never shut up unless it was to eat and technically dead thing didn't need- Karkat was jerked out of his thoughts again, not by Kankri's voice, but by his wrist. He was being pulled forward and whoa what just happened. 

“Kankri, what the buldge munching fuck are you do-”

“As your teacher it is my duty to teach my pupil what needs to be taught.” Kankri stopped at a door and pushed it open, leading Karkat inside. “And sometimes pupils need to be corrected and put into place.” 

Karkat furrowed his eyebrows, “I'm not even your-”

“KARKAT.” Karkat's eyes widened at the tone. Kankri had rarely ever used his voice above normal speaking tones. Now that Karkat is really looking at him, he has really pissed him off. “As your teacher. It is my duty to correct my pupils in any means that are necessary.” Kankri sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled Karkat unceremoniously across his lap, growling out a 'hey!' before his pants were yanked down. Karkat looked behind him then up at Kankri.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” 

Kankri gave no works but instead raised his hand and brought it down. A smack echoed in the room and pain blossoming onto Karkats rear end. “Fuck! Okay that's it.” Karkat pushed himself up only to be pushed back down with one hand and his wrists pinned to his back. Kankri was stronger than he looked. What did that swear hide-? Another jolt of pain sent onto his backside made him jump. This. was. humiliating. “Kankri if you don't stop I wear to god I'm going to- Fuck!”

“Karkat the more you talk the longer this is going to be. Also, no swearing its rude.” 

“Are you-”

Smack  
“Kankri stop!”

Smack

Smack 

Smack

Smack

Kankri began to give unrelenting blows to Karkat's ass, alternating between cheeks and occasionally his thighs. They started out soft but slowly grew in intensity and starting to give it a sting. Karkat bit his lip but couldn't help the hisses or the jolts each time the hand came down. Was this going to happen every time he didn't listen? Would he be able to get away next time? Could he avoid his dancestor altogether? Did the others have to go through this or was this just him? It was hard to think through the pain being relentlessly being delivered to his ass. It felt like an eternity before he couldn't take it anymore, the hits were starting to feel like red hot razors searing across his ass.

“Kankri.” Karkat voice came out strained, almost whining but he couldn't give a fuck at the moment, “Kankri stop, stop! Please!” The hits continues and Karkat jerked and tugged at his arms. If it were possible Karkat would have thought the hits were coming down even harder. Surely Kankri's hand must hurt but obviously once the troll is committed to something he doesn't relent. The attacks to his ass continued until one slap to his thigh made his jerk and his voice let out a hiccup. Shit. He didn't realize he had been crying. The blows stopped and all was silent. A hand massaged Karkat backside and thighs while he tried not to make any sounds, fearing it would earn him another round. He laughed bitterly in his head, he felt like he had been punished like a wriggler, or maybe some sort of animal. 

Kankri turned Karkat's head to the side, looking each other in the eyes. “Are you going to behave?” Karkat nodded, his wrists were released and his pants pulled up. “I expect you to meet me in my block every day after breakfast, after lunch and after dinner.” Karkat frowned, that gave him no free time. “No exceptions. Or else you want a repeat of today's events because you will learn to respect me.”   
Silence once again filled the room as Karkat finally stood up. Kankri gestured towards the door. Karkat wanted to argue but he knew better, not now, maybe it would work better if he just stayed around others as much as possible, as fun as that sounded. It was still better than this.

“Oh and you may want to take care of that.” Kankri said he looked pointedly at Karkat's crotch.. Karkat blushed and quickly walked out of the room. 

Fuck.


	2. Oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat realizes that there is no way he can get out of this by himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has gotten a lot more attention than I thought it would

You had a dreamless sleep so it felt like you had only gone to sleep when you feel your mind stir back into consciousness. You shift in your recuperacoon and cracked open a sleepy eye. You pull yourself out of the slime, onto the floor and made your way into the bathroom where you turned on the shower and waiting till it hits the perfect temperature. Meanwhile you slip off your boxers and throw the slime covered clothing into the hamper. You shift the shower handle around a bit more till you find the water suitable, you stepped inside and began to clean the slime off of yourself and then moved to your hair, scrubbing it absentmindedly as you think about what you would have for breakfast. Normally, you have some sort of cereal that you learned to alchemize from your times with Dave. Where did that fucker even go, you never saw him around anymore. You needed a new type of cereal you grumbled in your head as you reached reached for the conditioner. Breakfast was-

The conditioner slipped through your fingers. Breakfast. “Oh shit.” Maybe Kankri wasn't serious. He couldn't be. Having to listen to Kankri yap all day? Though yesterday's 'lesson' did prove a hell of a point. You reach around and prodded gently at your backside and hiss, you turn your head to look back to see bruises scattered across your ass. Your turned back around let out a shaky sigh. Maybe you could just stay around people all day or maybe just hole yourself up in your room all day. The latter sounded safer. You finish your shower, towel yourself off and looked at one of your numerous black shirts with your symbol on it. They couldn't quite figure out all the alchemizations for clothes just yet so copying the next best thing. Luckily you have both short and long sleeved. You grab a short sleeve shirt and slipped it on along with the usual black pants. You run a hand through your hair and decide to not bother considering you don't really plan on leaving your room today. It always looked like a mess anyway. 

10am rolled around. Normal breakfast time. Everyone would be in the kitchen fighting over who gets what or if they'll be nice enough to alchemize enough for whoever wanted it. It was weird how different humans and trolls were. Humans didn't need to eat near as much as trolls. Or maybe that was personal preference. Whatever it was, during dinner, which everyone attempted to share at one table, humans normally have about one or two plates while trolls could eat probably five or six. Or if a human wanted a bagel, that would mean that a troll could eat the whole bag to feel the same fullness as a human did. Normally trolls don't eat a whole bag of bagels because they're rather bland unless you have something to put on it. Cheese was used most often but someone forgot to save the last piece so they could copy and multiply it. Fucking idiots.

A knock came to your door and you freezes and then you relax. Man, fuck him. You''ve been up against stronger and angrier opponents, like Jack. You can definitely handle your weird dancestor. Hell. It may not even be Kankri, it could be Dave or Kanaya for all you know. Another knock sounded and you sigh, “What?” 

“You weren't at breakfast this morning Karkat. Are you feeling ill?” Oh fuck. Oh fuck no. All your determination falls off of you and dies a horrible agonizing death. You scramble your mind to make something up.

“I'm just not feeling hungry, I could be coming down with something.” There was silence and then the door jiggles and you're thankful you locked it before bed. “I plan to just sleep today. Ya know, hopes it goes away that way.” 

“Karkat.” Shit. “Open the door.” You back up and sit in a pile of scalemates (kudos to Terezi). 

“I can't. Sick. Don't want you to catch it.” There was more silence and then a sigh.

“Very well. I will check back up on you at lunch.” You hear footsteps fade away and let out a breath you hadn't know you were holding. You couldn't keep doing this. There had to be someway to get around this.  
You could tell someone but you weren't that stupid. No one would believe you and Kankri would be sure to act innocent and you were more than likely to quickly gain a bad reputation of spreading false rumors. You doubt even Kanaya, your moirail, would believe you. You pick up a red and black scalemate and throw it at the door. It gives a soft thud as it hits it falls to the ground. You bury yourself into the pile and close your eyes, if only this was just a really shitty nightmare. You smile bitterly to yourself because it technically was.   
You were woken up to a knock on the door. You open your eyes and look glance at the clock and then look at the door with hesitance. It was noon.

“Karkat? Are you feeling well enough for lunch?” You stay quiet, hoping you can play it off as you were just sleeping. He knocks again was only met with more silence. You see a shadow in front of your door and you watch it shift before turning and walking away. What are you going to fucking do.   
You end up dragging yourself out of your pile and into the bathroom to take a piss. As you wash your hands you look at yourself in he mirror and notice you look exhausted, well more than usual. You leave the bathroom, grab a random book and plop back down onto the pile. It was a romance novel, of course, so you immerse yourself into the fictional world of love.   
You're at the part where Taprin is about to confess his love for Kalgan but was rudely interrupted by a familiar knock on his door. You look over and see the shadow and continue on reading. There was another knock. “Karkat, its dinner time. You haven't eaten all day, that is not healthy.” You roll your eyes. /He's/ not healthy. You don't say anything and soon enough the shadow moves on.  
Okay. You really are pretty fucking hungry. You bookmark your page and stand up. There was only one way that you were going to get food.  
You move your desk to reveal a good sized vent, enough for you, or your ex moirail to move around in. You dig around your desk drawers for a screwdriver, once found you get onto the task of unscrewing the nails. Once all of them were off you wiggled the cover loose and set it aside. It was dark and you were pretty hesitant because you knew Gamzee was somewhere in these vents and you hoped he wasn't near the kitchen area. You bend down and climb in. You can immediately stand up/slouch and pull yourself up into the main vents and crawl on your stomach. It was a good thing you were skinny and your horns weren't huge because it was a pretty tight squeeze but not too tight because you had a few inches to spare on both sides of you.   
Moving around was hard, you had to move slowly and quietly or else you'd give yourself away. Not to mention it was almost unbearably humid. Did these vents not cool or what. You look through a part in the vent to see most of the trolls eating at the table. Kankri and Cronus were missing. You shrug and turn a few ways before you hear a faint sound, a honking sound. Your muscles freeze and you decide you need to hurry the fuck up. You find the kitchen vent and realize its on the ceiling, above the sink. You figure if you can take the vent off and-

“Whats the motherfuck up?” You jump and hit your head on the vent, the talking in the room quieting. You vaguely hear someone commenting about smoking Gamzee out and you turn to the clown who was just smiling dopily at you. He looked calm but he still made you nervous. “”Chill your motherfuckin nerves, Karbro. Why are you sneaking into the motherfuckin kitchen?”

You roll your eyes, “Cause I though it would be fun.” You keep your voice low. Gamzee just smiles wider. 

“Looks more like you're hiding from someone. Who's the motherfucker?” Gamzee was making a face that you didn't really like. You could tell him about Kankri but you didn't want him to seriously injured...”Gamzee awkwardly puts his arm around you. “I work hurt 'em.” You contemplate it. You could tell Gamzee or not and have the possibility of him not letting you go. 

“It's Kankri.” You pause and look at the kitchen below you. “He just fucking snapped! He dragged me into his room and- uh...” Your shoulder was squeezed painfully hard and you go to snap at Gamzee but see a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“What. Did. The. Motherfucker. Do?” 

You shift your eyes and his grip tightens, “He spanked me.” You feel your cheeks heat up. Gamzee completely removes his hand and gives a lazy smile. 

“Goin motherfucking black with your other?”

You make a gagging noise and turn your attention back to the kitchen. “Fuck no. He's forcing this on me. This is not black. It's fucked up.” Gamzee laughs and wishes you good luck. You roll your eyes and turn to tell him to fuck off but Gamzee was already gone. You shiver. That was never not creepy.   
Peering down into the kitchen you watch as Meenah and Dave wash and dry the dishes. Of course, you only find Dave when its inconvenient. Once finished they left and turned off the main kitchen light. You grin. Finally, about fucking time. You wiggle the vent loose, careful to hold on to it and put it behind you. Carefully, you lower yourself down till your feet touch the sink. You look back up at the vent, you'd be able to get back in if you jumped. Looking around the kitchen you thankfully see no signs of anyone. You lower yourself down from the counter and look around. You end up pulling out a loaf of bread and some sort of sliced meat called 'turkey'. You place them by the sink along with a few water bottles. Just as you're about to jump back onto the counter the light flicks on. You spin around to see Kankri with a blank face. 

“Looks like you're feeling better.”

You nod, taking out a slice of bread, “Just making a sandwich.” Kankri eyes you and then walks over to you, back resting against the counter and arms crossed.

“You will eat in my room. Your room is most likely infected.” 

You're at a loss for words before you pull that courage up from the floor, “I don't think so.” You say firmly. You totally had this. “I'm going to go to my room and relax.” Grabbing the bag of bread, meat and water you start to walk off but Kankri grabs your arm. Oh no. Fuck that. You yank your arm away. “What do you want?!” 

Without missing a beat Kankri points up, “You need to put the vent back.” You don't even look up, you cant acknowledge that you got caught. Play it off.

“Gamzee must have been through here. He does that all the time.” Kankri sighs heavily, yanks the items out of your hand and starts to walk off.

“Lying isn't good Karkat. Especially if you plan to be a better leader.” 

“Fuck you!” You yell but Kankri had already turned the corner. You growl and clench your fists, stomping off after your demented dancestor.” You find his door and throw it open.

“Give me the food.” you growl out, but Kankri looks unfazed.

“You may eat in here.” You hesitate but step inside and look around. You hadn't actually ever seen Kankri's room and it was actually... just as boring as he was. Except on the far left wall was a poster of The Signless with darts in his head. You look to Kankri who is observing you observe his room. “You ready to eat?” 

You shrug, “Yeah, I guess that's what I came in here for.” Kankri nodds and directs you to his desk. You internally shrug. Why the hell not? You walk over, pull out the chair and sit in it. It's not your usual computer/desk chair. It was hard, sturdy and it was like it was slightly bent do that you couldn't slouch in the seat. That may explain why Kankri always holds himself up so tightly, that or he's just really high on himself. You're going to guess its a combination of the two but the latter had much to do with it. Kankri laid out the bread and meat in front of you. You go to reach for it but Kankri slaps your hand. 

“Be patient, Karkat.” You opened your mouth to give him a huge fuck you but Kankri pulls your chair back and from seemingly out of nowhere, pulls out restraints and straps your arms to the chair. As your thinkpan turns in circles Kankri has already strapped your legs down. You blink into focus and test your wrists and feet. Zero movement. Feeling like your eyes are ignited with the burning flames of hell itself you glare up at Kankri who is holding a sandwich to your mouth. Your dancestor is unmoved and prods your lips with the sandwich. “You said you were hungry.”

You pull and jerk at your restraints, “Yeah. But I want to be the one feeding my self.” Kankri just looks at you before putting the sandwich down. 

“Exactly. You have to learn to let others do things for you for a change. And you can't always feed yourself, not with food...or words.” Oh no. “It's like how Dave and Rose were telling me they had something like The Signless in their world. They called him Prophet, Disciple, Teacher, Story Teller, God, Jesus, Master. But he was nothing but a mere human. But their speeches and their plans were outstanding! I plan to follow in their footsteps and tell the world-”

“Goddamn it! It's not like that anymore, Kankri! Earth is gone! Our planets are fucking gone! There is no oppression going on. What is the point to preach about something that is-”

Kankri holds up a finger, takes a breath and closes his eyes, “It is my duty to teach you all what you need to know. Remind you of your privileges and of triggers that can cause someone to go into distress. Triggers include but likely will not be limited to: class oppression, culling culture and violence against grubs. Lusus abuse, complementary and hate speech, pail filling, slurries and other concupiscent fluids, lifespan shaming, ableist slurs, prolix dissertation and many, many more.” He pulls a chair over and sits in it. “You see Karkat. What I am trying to do is to get you to follow in your destined footsteps-”

“Shitty footsteps if I see and hear right.”

“Karkat do you know what they also called their human god? Son of God.”

You roll your eyes, “ You're shitting me. Are you telling me that you're some equivalent to some god and I am going to be your son?!”

Kankri shakes his head and smiles, “No, Karkat. Jesus was a product of Gods work. You're going to be the product of mine.” He opens his eyes and gives a tiny smile and its enough to where you feel like your stomach just went up and into your throat. You're in some deep shit and there is no way you can get out of this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my internet got turned off so I'm limited to taking the bus to Panera and bumming off their wifi. Unless I get the job I just applied for and/or I get the internet turned back on, I will be updating once a week. On Thursday's. That gives me enough time to do shit and write 2,600+ words a chapter, woo!


	3. Chapter 3

“You're fucking insane. Of course I get the one that's off their rocker, my life is just one unfortunate circumstance after another and Kankri if you don't let me go I swear to whatever merciful deity is out there, I swear will I will dedicate the rest of this dream/death bubble life to try to re-kill you.” Silence hangs in the air Kankri just sits across from you and stares at you with no emotional or physical reaction. You grit your teeth, even when doing nothing Kankri pisses you off. Finally, your dancestor lets out another sigh, like you are the biggest inconvenience of his life.

“Are you done? Surely that isn't what it is like hearing me talk. You just go on with how bad life has treated you. It's truly pitiful Karkat. Pity worthy and annoying. You're life has has its misfortunes but you're whining has caused a trigger that could set off a lot of others, because at least you're still alive. No one here, but the select few of you that have wondered here, are alive.” He stands up, ready to pace, eyes shut, read to go into a speech where you can do nothing but listen, “You see Karkat, there is no deity out there. If there were, why would we all be here? Wouldn't I be able to move on to some better afterlife? It doesn't look like it, does it Karkat? Now as for re-dying. It's not possible. Trust me, many of has have tried but all you get is a slow painful death that just leaves a mess of blood and an semi-unconscious body.”

“Perfect. That's what I'll do to you then.” You snap. “I don't feel bad for any of you. You're all assholes who can't seem to grasp the concept of moving on and-”

Smack.

You blink as your head is jerked to the side and pain blossoms on your cheek. “Karkat. Do you know what you're here for?” You frown and feel your hand clench and unclench, trying to keep down your anger. “You're here as my pupil-” 

'He doesn't even have any. Not in eye or troll.” You feel the corner of your lips turn up and you try your best to keep yourself from full on grinning, you don't want to get in trouble because you made yourself laugh. Though then again it wasn't that funny, because by the end of this you feel like you're going to become dead in some aspect. Your smile turns into a grimace. You hope its god tier. 

“- and as my pupil it is my duty, as your teacher, to instruct you on the ways of becoming a teacher yourself. Today will be lesson one.” He walks over to the desk, gathers all the food and puts it on another table across the room. “You are not allowed to eat till you are willing to listen.” 

Your mouth gapes open and then you glare, “I can just yell for help.”

“Then I will just have to gag you. I suppose that will make you a better listener. You really do need to learn to shut your mouth and just listen for once.” 

“Listen here you buldge sucking,good for nothing, poor excuse of a troll. If you really think I wont scream for help because of a threat then you're dead wrong. Heh, get it? Dead? Also, if you even try to get anything near my mouth I will not hesitate to bite your scrawny little fingers off.” Kankri has stopped pacing and is now just staring at you. You assume. You can't actually tell but his head is pointed towards you so you can only assume. But you know what assuming does. Dave taught you that one.  
Your eyes widen. Dave. D.AVE. Oh precious Dave. You look up to see Kankri gathering the food so you quickly look down at the pda on your wrist. If you can get Kankri out of the room you can call Dave. You could try now but you've gotten yourself into so many weird role playing scenarios that Dave may just think its an act and play a long. Goddamn it, fuck roleplaying. If you get out of this unharmed, you are never role playing ever again. It's proven to cause more harm then any good. Ever. It's only gotten people hurt.  
Bread and the packaged meat suddenly land in front of you. You smirk.

“Decided that feeding me was a good idea?”

Kankri nods, “After much consideration, yes. But I will be the one feeding you.” He pulls out a slice of bread and a then puts the meat in it and folding it over. “Say, ah.” You grit your teeth. You're being fed like a fucking wriggler and its embarrassing as shit. Your stomach growls. Fuck. Kankri prods the sandwich at your lips. You force your mouth to open and you take a bite, your tongue and stomach rejoicing as you chew and swallow. You take another bite and try not to focus on Kankri creepily (what isn't creepy about this whole thing really) watching you. The sandwiches weren't half bad, you had no idea what the meat you took even was but you made a mental note to ask the humans what it is. Another sandwiches is shoved into your mouth, half of it actually, you try to back away but your head hits the chair. 

“Bite it.” You really don't have any choice. You can't voice your opinion nor can you spit it out. So you bit down. Your mouth was beyond full, it was embarrassing because you couldn't really close your mouth to chew. Kankri stared one, but instead of a blank look it was one of amusement, the fucker. Once you swallowed it Kankri shoved another at you but you turned your head away in time. 

“Nope. I'm done.”

“I thought you said you were hungry and knowing how a trolls body reacts to human food and its nutrients, four sandwiches are not enough. And you were the one who grabbed the whole loaf of bread. So its only courteous to eat how much you decide to take.”

“The whole thing?! There is no way I could eat that and like I fucking care about courteous right now. I said I'm fucking done.”

Kankri tisks as he walked towards his desk and opens a drawer, “That mouth of yours, we'll have to fix that. As for now we'll have to relieve it temporarily.” You watch him dig around until he pulls something out and then ge walks back over to you and goes behind you. 

“Kankri, the fuck are you-mmf!” Something round and hard is stuffed into your mouth and you feel straps being tightened around your head. Oh. Oh hell no. 

“This gag is only temporary. I can't have you yelling for help while I prepare your food.” He's back in line of sight and you hope that your glare is enough to kill. Unfortunately it isn't because he looks at you and frowns a bit. “You know what else would be exciting?” How was any of this exciting? This guy is fucked up, you cant be related to him. He goes back to the desk and in no time returns with a piece of cloth. “Surprises are fun, right?” Suddenly your vision goes black. You hear footsteps leading away and you hear the door open. “I'll be back with more suitable food.” The door closes. 

It was official, you now hated your life more than ever. Who knew that was possible? Who knew this was ever going to be possible? Kankri. His thinkpan must has been deep fried in the hottest grubsauce one could find. You're pretty sure your thinkpan is also going be fried in grubsauce if you don't get your shit together. Maybe you could call Dave now. You tried your best to bend your fingers so they could hit the call button but they wouldn't reach.  
You're pretty sure you could cry. This is not how you planned on dying. Well, you didn't really plan on dying in any sort of way, you know its inevitable but if you were going to be captured you figure it would be by Jack or The Condense herself. Definitely not by your dancestor. This was so fucked up. You're tied to a chair, have been fed to, gagged and then blind folded. Surely he wouldn't kill you, so you think that's a plus. You think. 

The door opened and closed. You hear feet padding over to you and something set down on the desk in front of you. “Karkat, I'm going to take out the gag, if you scream, I will put it back.” The gag was loosened to where it just hung around your neck. You licked your lips, it was weird how they were so dry and wet at the same time. Kankri must be doing something on the desk because you can hear something. It sounds like....pouring?

“I can't really drink if I don't have hands to drink with.” 

“You won't be needing your hands. Don't worry, Karkat, I have this well thought out.” There was some shuffling and it went quiet again until you heard Kankri right behind you. “Please open your mouth.” You reluctantly open your mouth and something rather large is shoved into your mouth. It was circle shaped and slid under your teeth, keeping your mouth open and from a slight tug your lips were slightly pulled back. You were able to breath through it but your jaw ached from it being forced open so wide. You then feel your head being lightly pushed back.  
“I'll give you little at a time, try not to choke.” You made a questioning noise but soon something was being poured down your throat. The taste was absolutely revolting and was goo like, you had no idea what the hell it was but you wanted none of it. You tried to lift your head to spit it out but Kankri had his hand pressed firmly down on your head. You swallow whatever vile you were forced to drink. You try to tell Kankri 'no more' but instead it sounded like 'oh more'. You sigh and let out a 'fuck me', which didn't really sound like anything to you but Kankri picked up on it.

“Maybe later. But for now I think we need to work on that language. Instead of, and I quote though excuse my language, 'fuck me' you could say, 'Make love to me'. But for now...” You felt more being poured into your mouth and you feel your eyes sting with tears as you nearly choke by it and the taste. Once its down you unintentionally make a sob. “Karkat?”

“ease....ease... o ore, ease.” you hate how desperate and pathetic you sound but if you wanted this to stop then you're going to have to suck up. The mouth piece loosened and was removed. You flex your jaw and lick your lips. The blinder was pulled off and you squinted at the sudden brightness. You look around till you see Kankri's face. You both stared at each other till he cupped your face with his hand, his thumb softly stroking your cheek. It was oddly comforting, you knew you shouldn't feel comforted by someone who just tortured you but for some reason you lean your face into his hand. This continues on for a bit before your dancestor pulls his hand away and lifts your chin so you're looking up at him. 

“Are you finally willing to listen and accept my teachings?” His voice voice is softer but still holds a slight threatening tone. To get out of this mess you need to at least get his trust so, you nod. Kankri stares at you for a moment before sighing and bending down to untie your legs. You feel them come free, he sits up and starts undoing your wrists. He works on the other but stops halfway and examines your communication band. Shit. He hums and takes it off, putting it on the desk and then unties the rest. Kankri grabs your wrist and examines it. “No markings but, I'm sure they are sore.” You just nod and he examines the other. Once approved he walks over to his dresser and pulls out some clothes. “Here, I have some clothes you may borrow. Tomorrow we can move all of your things into mine.” Despite your needs to protest, you restrain and just nod. Is nodding all that you can do now? You stand up and walk over to Kankri, taking the clothes from his hands. “What do you say?”

You grit your teeth and look away but then take a deep breath and look at him, “Thank you, Kankri.” Kankri smiles and nods. You change into your temporary sleeping clothes and Kankri leads you over to a human bed big enough for two. You forgot, they didn't need to the recuperacoons to sleep since they were, ya know, dead. He pats at the spot beside him and you force your legs towards the bed and lay down. Kankri pulls the blankets over the both of you. You're facing the desk, which has an array of things on it, most you ignore except the one thing, the communicator. You guess you would have to get through this without Dave. 

“We'll pack and start proper lessons tomorrow, goodnight Karkat.” The lights go out. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ITS LATE. I know I said I'd update on Thursday but things happen and yeah. I have no good excuse. Expect another chapter Thursday though.   
> Are my updates long enough? I can write more.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next morning in the most uncomfortable position. A leg was wrapped around one of your legs and an arm tightly around your waist. You blink a few times in confusion and remember where you were. You tense and the arm around your waist tightens. 

“Good morning, Karkat.” Kankri whispered into your ear. You gritted your teeth and then take a deep breath, remembering that you needed to play along till you can get rid of Kankri and get some help. You grimace, you didn't exactly like the idea of telling someone that Kankri was basically holding you hostage and force fed you human food. Maybe you could wait this out till you pass through the dream bubble. How long that would be, no one knew so you were basically fucked. Fuck. Fuck your pathetic excuse of a life. “Karkat.” Kankri said with warning in his voice and dug his nails into your stomach. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” You hiss as the pain sears across your stomach. The nails loosen and then start rubbing the marks that were probably on your skin. You almost let out a sigh of relief but you didn't want Kankri to think that you liked him rubbing your stomach so you kept it in. 

“Hungry?” You're immediately taken back to last night and the events that happened. Your stomach gave a lurch of fear, but since your life fucking sucks, your stomach decides to growl. It doesn't make a noise but you felt it and you're betting anything that Kankri felt it seeing as his hand was still rubbing your stomach. You couldn't do last night again, but you couldn't lie. Your own shitty body gave you away. 

“Uhm, sort of.” 

“No need to be modest, Karkat. If you're hungry then say so, I can go get us a bowl of human cereal.” Kankri's breath ghosts over your ear, goosebumps rise and you shiver. Fuck. Why was your body betraying you like this? You didn't like this. Nope. Not one bit. 

“Y-yeah. Cereal is cool.” Fuck, keep it together. Kankri's arm and leg detach from you and moves off the bed. You turn to see Kankri lookinging down at you. You blush as you push your shirt back down over your stomach and sit up, propped up on your elbows. Kankri seems to be looking at you in ,what you assume, is a expectant look seeing as how his eyebrows are raised. You sit there uneasily as he continues to stare blankly at you. “W..what?” slips out of your mouth as the silence become too much. Kankri nods to something behind him. You lean forwards and look past and and see the chair. You feel yourself turn a shade of white and dread pooling in your stomach. You look back to Kankri who was still looking at you expectantly with his arms crossed. You swing your legs (which feel like lead now) and sit there for a second as you get the courage to stand.   
You stand and you eye Kankri who had moved over to the chair, standing by it with the straps in his hands. You lick your lips, 

“Can I not feed myself?” You say in almost a whisper. Kankri points to the chair. 

“I shouldn't have to ask you to sit down, Karkat. You are also preventing us from partaking in human breakfast traditions.” You roll your eyes, that was because you both weren't fucking humans. You smile in spite of yourself. You have in fact fucked one of the humans, this wasn't exactly news. You and Dave fucked all the time. “Karkat.” You were brought out of your thoughts to Kankri's voice, so close actually that you jump as you realize he's standing right beside of you. “I suppose I will have to force more things upon you.” He grabs your arm tightly. You pry his hand off with your other hand and step back. 

“Fuck. I can do it myself.” You glare at him and Kankri sighs. He then points to the bed. You look at the bed and back to Kankri. “What?” You cross your arms. You were already defiant, you might as well revel in it while you can. 

“Bend over the bed.” Your mind goes blank. What the fuck. 

“Why?” 

“You've disobeyed a direct order.” Kankri points again then lifts up his shirt and undoes his belt. The realization hits you like a ton of bricks. You've royally fucked up. Kankri was going to spank you. Sure, you've been spanked before, mainly by Dave during a particularly heated fucking session. You doubt Kankri would be as kind as Dave. You shiver and feel a blush come across your face. 

“No fucking way.” You hop onto the bed and jump down over the other side and run for the door. You grab the door handle and turn it. It opens but you're pulled backwards and the door slams shut. You try to fight off Kankri as he wrestles you to the floor and manages to pull both of your arms back and you hear a click right before you feel something cool against your wrist. You try to look back but your vision goes black as the right side of your face blossoms in pain. You've been kicked. You open your undamaged eye and see your legs being pinned down and cuffed as well. You curse loudly, it was short lived as the gag from last night was shoved back into your mouth, muffling you. You stopped your sounds of protest and glare up at your fucked up look-a-like. Sure, you looked a like but there was no way you could have such a fucked up dancestor. Well... knowing your shitty life...you would totally have the most fucked up one. 

You were once again jolted out of your thoughts as you were dragged across the floor. Hoisted back up into the bed and had your face shoved into the bedding. “It wouldn't have come to this, Karkart, if you would have just sat into the chair when told to.” You werent exactly told you but it was implied. You weren't about to voice your opinion, couldn't actually, seeing as how you have a face full of blanket. And a bit trouble breathing. Your head was kept down and you realized you were quickly running out of air. You twisted your body to try to get onto your side to breath but the grip on your head was firm and tight. You struggled harder as you finally run out of air. This was going to be the end, Kankri was going to suffocate you. You didn't think this would be how you would come to and end, in fact this situation never crossed your mind. Ever. Why would it?  
You squeezed your eyes tight as you feel yourself fading. Then all over a sudden there was fresh air as you breathed around the gag. You gasped in air and coughed at the same time, making you feel like you were hyperventilating. You tried to control it but with the gag in you couldn't get enough air. Like Kankri read your thoughts the gag loosened and fell from your mouth. You took in as much air as you could at once and then it slowed as you became use to air flow. You glared up at Kankri, coughed a few times then looked away. 

Without warning hands were shoved around your waistline and your belt came loose, your pants were shoved down. You opened your mouth to protest but the gag was replaced. You bit down on it in anger. You heard a snap and jumped a bit. Looking over you saw Kankri holding his belt, looped. “I suppose breakfast wont be in the plans for today. Since you decided to disobey me and say profanities in front of me. Imagine what others would think if they heard you saying those nasty words.” You roll your eyes and immediately regretted it. You yelp. Your butt most likely had a red mark on it from the belt that just hit you. Your eyes water a bit and you look away from Kankri. Another blow. You bite your lip in hopes of keeping quiet. Not wanting to give any satisfaction to the sick fuck dealing blows upon your sorry ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LIKE A WHOLE YEAR LATER. 
> 
> I AM LITERALLY A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR WRITING THIS STORY. ITS THE MOST MESSED UP THING IVE EVER WRITTEN. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :) sorry it's so short. I got started on it late and I'm at Panera writing it at like 7-8pm and they close at 9. 
> 
> Another update in 2 tuesdays


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, sorry

Okay I know a lot of people love this work (for some reason) and Im honestly not sure where I'm going with it. I do lay awake at night and think about it, "what can I do to Karkat next" and Im just kind of at a loss at the moment. Feel free to give suggestions. Meanwhile Im going to shamelessly promote a JohnDave superhero fic that I am starting back up. I'll be updating it every Thursday. If I miss a Thursday that means you can look forward to a chapter on this story! 

Feel free to check it out while this one is in progress: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3784423/chapters/8417953

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a new ship is always scary.


End file.
